Just Met and I'm Ghost Hunting and Time Traveling PART 4
by JohnlockWinchester
Summary: This is the last part. Please comment and like and whatever else! I would like to have some feedback on how I'm doing! -Thnxs 4 reading! JohnlockWinchester 3


"What do you mean '_take me home_'?" the Doctor asked.

"I mean, I want to go home!" I reply

"What about Sam and Dean? What about Sam? He's your boyfriend!"

"Yeah. I know. Shut up about it. Just take me back to my house!"

"OK OK fine. Where do you live?" he opened the door to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

I told him where I lived, then he started pressing buttons and gears and stuff. I heard the noise it makes. Like a _swoosh_ noise. Then, we took off.

When the T.A.R.D.I.S stopped, I step out, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It _actually _traveled! I was shocked at the fact that a small blue box flew around. I step back in, and the shock was still in me. "Is something wrong?" the Doctor asks.

"It's bigger on the inside..."

"Yeah. It took you that long to realize that? You're breaking point took longer than others."

"That's nice. Goodbye Doctor! I hope to see you again!" I wave at him, then turn around.

The T.A.R.D.I.S noise went off again, and I didn't even bother turning around to watch. I unlock my door and walk in. Then I turn on the lights and I was shocked on what was in my house.

Sam and Dean shout "Surprise!" after I turned on the lights. They have balloons and streamers and everything you would see at a party. I just stood there and looked at Sam and Dean.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Sam said in excitement with a smile.

"Thought you might want to see us after what happened." Dean said.

"What the hell..." I say in a faint voice.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. I throw my jacket on the floor then take a deep breath.

"I _can not_ believe you guys! You track me down and then you expect me to fall to pieces over a surprise party or whatever! I left because I didn't want to do what you guys do! I thought I told you I would see you later when I finally decide to see you again! I didn't mean later on in the day! God, why do you guys even care about me!?"

"Because you changed our lives Amy! We couldn't have met the Doctor, you wouldn't have met Sam, and you wouldn't have driven my car!" Dean shouted.

"Amy I couldn't have left you if I really wanted to. But somehow you managed to, and that take courage. You changed my life, and according to Dean, you changed his! You can't just walk away from that!"

"Amy you can't." I hear a voice say, coming from the doorway. I turn around and it's the Doctor.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" I shout.

"I came to see what was really going on between you and them. All I know is that you broke up with Sam and you made Dean really upset. What was the big argument all about?"

"I couldn't handle the job they do. They loved and cared for me so much, and I know it hurt them like crazy, but I just didn't want to put my life on the line." I turn around to look at Sam and Dean.

"Sam" I said walking up to him. "I love you so, so much. I'm sorry for even leaving you."

Sam smiles, then reaches to the back of his neck. He takes the gold heart locket off him, then puts it on me. "I love you and never forget that.". I kiss him, then hug him.

When I let go, I walk up to Dean.

"So sweetheart, you staying with us?"

"Yeah...Yeah I am." I say with a laugh.

"So uh,... do you mind giving me-" I cut him off by giving him a slight kiss. "Yeah. That's what I wanted.". I laugh, then hug him.

"Don't you _ever_ leave us like that." he said.

I let go of Dean, then walk up to the Doctor.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I ask him smiling.

"Yeah, I did. You are very welcome!" the Doctor replied.

"So, what _exactly _does T.A.R.D.I.S mean?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I think you guys should probably spend some time alone."

"Thank you Doctor." Dean said.

"Yeah. Thank you. You were a great help."

"You're welcome Amy. Oh, and when you _aren't _on a ghost hunting trip, you come time and space traveling with me."

"I will. I absolutely will and I'm pretty sure we don't have one coming up. But I bet when we travel, we'll find a ghost or demon or something."

"I'll miss you Amy, but for now, go have fun. Call the T.A.R.D.I.S when you aren't doing anything. Goodbye Sam and Dean Winchester!" he smiled, waved, then left.

"Well then, I think you and Sam should be along? I'm OK with that by the way." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we should do that Sam, but first, I would like to change clothes. I haven't slept, showered, or changed clothes in a day. I hate that feeling. So yeah. I'll change, then... yeah Sam. OK..."

I didn't know what to say, so I just walked away. I wanted to take a shower first. I just hate that feeling that you haven't changed clothes or bathed in a day or longer.

When I start to go in the bathroom, I hear a loud _'thud' _coming from the living room. I race out to see what was the noise. "Sam? Dean?" I shout, but I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

When I come out, I saw Sam and Dean and both of them have an arm around there necks.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Amy don't move." Sam said.

I felt an arm go around my neck, and pulling me towards the wall. I grab the arm and try to release it's grip, but it's no use. The arm pulls me around, and puts me up against the wall. His arm is holding me against the wall. He reaches into his pocket with his free arm, and pulls out a pocket knife. He gently puts the knife's blade against my throat. He slightly tilts my head up. I look down, and he doesn't look familiar. He has black hair, and his eyes are a yellowish color. The color looks like it's moving inside of his eyes. As if the color is a wave in an ocean. "Now princess, have you ever seen a pocket knife like this before?"

"Yeah. I have. And I guess that's why they call them pocket knives, 'cuz you pulled it out of your pocket."

He laughed a little. "Oh, and you don't mind me calling you princess? 'Cuz you know what? I thought only Dean could call you that."

He was right. Only Dean can call me princess. But I wasn't gonna start a fight with the person who has a knife against my throat.

"I don't care what you call me."

"Answer my question, does Dean call you that and _only _Dean?" he pushed the knife a little harder on my neck. That's when I remembered I had a pocket knife inside my jacket.

I reach slowly and carefully into my jacket to reach the knife. When I finally grab it, I start to slowly pull it out. That's when I answered him.

"Yeah. Only Dean calls me that. They're practically the only ones who can call me anything. Hey, have you ever heard of a knife stab called 'I hate you, stay away from my boyfriend and his brother and myself'?"

"No I haven't. What's your point?"

"My point is." I flip the knife into it's full position.

I stab the man in his stomach, and he lets go of me. He falls down, and I bend over him. My hair dangling over him and just slightly touching him. "That's my knife stab." I tell him.

I stab him again, but I hurt him in the neck. That's when I feel arms grabbing me.

I know they're two different people, and I know they're the ones that had a hold of Sam and Dean.

I elbow both of them. They both fall down. I turn around and I was right. They were the ones who had a hold of Sam and Dean.

I turn around then kick them both in the stomach. One at a time. Then I turn around. Only to find the yellow eyed freak standing up again. He lifts me up, then throws me towards Sam and Dean. "Amy!" I hear Dean shout.

"I'm OK" I respond. I get back up. The two guards or whatever are already standing up. They try to grab me, but I punch one of them in the face. The other one grabs my arm but I kick put my leg behind him, then move my foot forward, sending him to fall down. I bend down so I can punch one of them in the face. When I do, I think I knocked him out.

I stand up and go over to the other guy. He's probably knocked out too. Then, I walk towards the yellow eyed freak and he's just laying on the floor. I look down at him then bend down. He slowly opens his eyes, then closes them again. I stand up then walk over to Sam and Dean. I reach my hands out to them and they both take my hands. I pull them up.

"Damn princess. You can fight. Plus you've got strength. Double threat."

"Thank you. So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, we could take a walk." Sam said.

"I'm up for that. What about you Dean?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with that. But then we need to get something to eat. I'm starving." Dean said with a laugh at the end.

We walk out, leaving the three guys behind.

"Well, I think we should go to McDonald's." Sam said.

"Classy" Dean said.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Mexican. I'm in the mood for something spicy and hot. Don't know why."

"Mexican and authentic restaurant up ahead."

"Perfect." Dean and I said at the same time.

Once we're almost there, a guy comes in front of us and makes us stop.

"I'm sorry. Can we help you?" Dean said.

The man in front of us was tall, had black hair, a scarf, and a long coat.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Sherlock Holmes." the man said.


End file.
